Euclid Square Mall
Euclid Square Mall is a shopping mall in Euclid, Ohio, United States. It was opened in 1977 as a regional mall with two anchor stores: local chains Higbee's, and May Co. It is now owned by the Japanese Kabushiki Gaisha ABS conglomerate and serves as eastern Cleveland's main shopping center. History The beginning Euclid Square Mall was developed by Jacobs, Visconi & Jacobs; it opened in March 1977 on the site of a former Chase Brass & Copper Co. tubing mill. Originally, the mall comprised more than ninety-two inline tenants, with May Co. and Higbee's as its anchor stores. Higbee's was acquired by Dillard's in 1992. May Co. was consolidated into another division of the parent company, Kaufmann's, a year later. The property at Euclid Square Mall also contained 5 outparcels which included a Toys R Us, Dollar Bank, Stop & Shop, Red Lobster, a convenience plaza, and another bank. Decline under new ownership In 1997, expansion plans were announced for a new Kaufmann's to open at Richmond Town Square, another nearby mall. These plans caused rumors that the Kaufmann's at Euclid Square would close, and by 1998, the Kaufmann's at Euclid Square was closed. By late 1997, Zamias Enterprises of Pennsylvania acquired Euclid Square Mall from its then-owners, Metropolitan Life Insurance. Under Zamias' ownership, several redevelopment plans were considered for the mall, including the possibility of converting it into a power centre. Occupancy at the mall began to drop before the mall was sold by Zamias. The Dillard's store was converted to a Dillard's Outlet. By 2002, the store's upper level was closed off. In early 2004, a collection of outlet vendors known as Outlets USA moved into the former Kaufmann's space. Outlets USA was shuttered in 2006, as the mall's owner thought that the outlet vendors were not "a good blend of merchants and tenants". A proposal was made in late 2006 to include the largely vacant mall property as part of a reconstruction of an abandoned industrial park located nearby. This plan failed to receive the go-ahead. Last stores close In September 2013 Dillard's Outlet closed when the store's lease ended. When the last store closed, the mall measured up at 632,043 square feet. The Dollar Bank parcel was torn down in 2014. The other 4 outparcels were either vacant or functioning as storage facilities by the then-current owner. Afterwards, the building mostly was filled with 24 churches, rendering the mall entirely useless to secular people. Redevelopment and new management In 2016, Kabushiki Gaisha ABS bought the mall from its current owners, and initiated a massive redevelopment. The churches were swiftly evicted, and a large-scale renovation was declared underway. The mall's ownership was split between ABS and other conglomerates and companies, which included Loveboat Hospitality International, Luke Sams Corporation, the BigSpin Corporation, Horizons Industry and CEC-ABS Entertainment. The land was soon expanded in order to build Cabela's, Bass Pro Shops Outdoor World, and Dick's Sporting Goods stores, along with various new stores and establishments. The Cabela's stretches over the road between the store and the vacant Super Kmart (property with the Kmart on it also owned by the companies owning Euclid Square). Several roads were relocated and slightly modified to help this expansion. Loveboat Hospitality International went bankrupt in August 2016, leading to the shutdown of the short-lived Child World. ABS split the space in half, opening up a super-budget clearance store in one half under the name "Crazy Gideon's" (a revival of the famous local clearance outlet in California) in one half, and opening up a "Chuck E. Store" that sells merchandise and surplus posters, costumes and other items from Ohio-area CEC locations in the other half. Tenants Anchor stores * Super Kmart * Kmart Clearance Center of Ohio * JCPenney * Kohl's * Eneos * Crazy Gideon's * Bass Pro Shops Outdoor World * Cabela's * Dick's Sporting Goods * Best Buy * Venture (formerly Ollie's Bargain Outlet) * Sandstrom OnTV Company * Toys "R" Us (with Kids "R" Us) * Montgomery Ward (first revival store) Other stores * Justice * Brothers * 77 Kids * American Eagle Outfitters * Hot Topic * Play It Again Sports * Once Upon A Child * Plato's Closet * Think Geek (formerly Music Go Round) * Style Encore * The Children's Place * The Disney Store * Aeropostale * Rural King * Tractor Supply Company * Advance Auto Parts * Target (small-format store) * QVC @ The Mall * FYE (formerly a franchised Blockbuster Video location) * Family Video * KB Toys (formerly Toys "R" Us Outlet) * Victoria's Secret * Dollar Tree * P.S. from Aeropostale * Gap * WWE Shop (formerly The Home Depot) * NFL Shop (formerly The Home Depot) * Reno-Depot * Circuit City Mobile (formerly Mancino's) Family entertainment * Chuck E. Cheese's * Circus Playhouse & Food Emporium * America's Incredible Pizza Company * Token Town Arcades * Funspot Jr. (satellite location of Funspot Family Fun Center) * Game-O-Rama Restaurants * Euclid Wok 'n Pizza * P.F. Chang's * Ku Ku Chinese Restaurant * Kahunaville (formerly Mu Cow Asian Restaurant & Café) * Friendly's * Quaker Steak & Lube * Five Guys Burgers & Fries * Potbelly Sandwich Works * Smashburger * Din Tai Fung * Bubba Gump Shrimp Company * The Rusty Pelican * Fuddrucker's * Dave & Buster's Food court * KFC * Taco Bell Express (co-branded with KFC) * Tim Hortons * Panda Express * Subway * Pizza Pizza * McDonald's * Arthur Treacher's Fish & Chips * Donut Connection * Sbarro (formerly KaleidoScoops) * Moe's Southwest Grill * Chuck E.'s Snack Spot * Dairy Queen Grill & Chill * Jollibee * Roy Rogers Restaurants * Krispy Kreme Doughnuts * Fazoli's * Pizza Hut Express * Arby's * Auntie Anne's * Firehouse Subs * Lee's Famous Recipe Chicken * Bojangles' Famous Chicken 'n Biscuits * Dunkin' Donuts * Baskin-Robbins (formerly Carvel Ice Cream) * White Castle (formerly Old Country Buffet) Seasonal stores and attractions * The Spring/Summer Experience (Open as of March 20th, using old Super Kmart outpost) * Spirit Halloween (Using the old Red Lobster restaurant outpost, operated during November and October, used as mall storage during the other months except December) * Toys "R" Us Holiday Express (Using the old Red Lobster restaurant outpost, operated during December, used as mall storage during the other months) * Halloween City (Using the old Dog House space) * Winter Wonderland (Operated in winter, using old Super Kmart outpost) * The Magical Mystical Horror Factory (Haunted house attraction, using the old Super Kmart outpost, operated during October) Lodging * Howard Johnson (with a new-build HoJo restaurant) * Best Western Resort Euclid * Great Wolf Lodge * CoCo Key Water Resort Movie Theaters * 109 Cinemas * AMC Fork & Screen * Cinépolis * Regal Euclid Stadium 72 * Alamo Drafthouse Cinema * Goodrich Quality Theaters Other * PBS Kids-funded playground (in the style of the one at Forest Fair Village in Forest Park, Ohio) * Playplace (inside McDonald's) * Euclid Square Mall RC Park * Carousel (in the food court) * Euclidome (an 21,248-seat indoor arena and convention center, second home field for the Cleveland Browns NFL team) * Euclid Funderdome (inside Best Western) Mall infrastructure The renovated Euclid Square Mall features a totally rebuilt from-the-ground-up second floor, food court (also located on the second floor, some of the food court is on the first floor), and a special corridor known as the "Euclid Triangle", with entrances from the triangle to Super Kmart, Chuck E. Cheese's, 77 Kids/American Eagle Outfitters and the aforementioned Cabela's. Euclid Triangle stores are classed as anchor locations as they are built separately from the rest of the mall. Incidents The mall and some of its stores have seen a number of incidents caused by shoppers and patrons as of its 2016 re-opening: * Two FEC workers attempted to undermine Token Town on opening day (July 21, 2016) for serving cooked-from-frozen Screamin' Sicilian pizzas. The two employees were identified by their badges as being from Circus Playhouse and Chuck E. Cheese's, both of which are chains that openly refuse to sell frozen pizzas. Both companies denied wrongdoing, claiming all responsibility on the employees. Circus Playhouse warned their involved employee about potential consequences for similar behaviour in the future, whilst the CEC employee was suspended for the remainder of the day, being given a similar notice upon return to work the next day. * A stampede of eager contestants for a local adaptation of the BBC's Pointless (being filmed at the mall's Rietta Jr. outpost on the 4th of August 2016) injured around 45 people. None were fatally injured. * A provoked Child World employee rendered redundant by the shutdown of the chain that hired him attempted to damage the new Crazy Gideon's store on opening day (September 5, 2016). The perpetrator was later found and jailed for a month for attempting to cause unrest. * A young Sky Zone trampoline park guest was injured after colliding in mid-air with another guest inside the trampoline complex on the 29th of October 2016. Sky Zone's local manager was ordered to pay out $5,280 in damages at the request of the child's disgruntled mother. ** The manager of Euclid Square Mall later visited the mother of the child who fell victim to the incident, asking for her view on the situation, whilst three Euclid Square fun centers (Circus Playhouse, Token Town, and Chuck E. Cheese's) sent their mascots (Lionel the Lion, Billy Bob and Chuck E. Cheese respectively) to present offers of additional compensation with 100 tokens and $25 in spending money with the location of her choice. The claimant decided to take the tokens and spending money from Chuck E. * On the 28th of February 2017, the manager of the mall forced Sky Zone to shut down entirely after it was involved in another incident, this time involving the serious injuries of 4 teenagers. Category:Malls Category:Ohio Category:United States Category:Kabushiki Gaisha ABS Category:Euclid